This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument provided with a waveform or tone color converter.
With an electronic musical instrument, sawtooth wave tone signals are selectively derived from tone generators in response to key operation on a keyboard. The sawtooth wave tone signals selectively derived out are conducted to tone coloring filters having predetermined frequency characteristics to be formed into desired musical tone signals.
Sawtooth wave tone signals are sometimes converted into rectangular wave tone signals. The reason is that the rectangular wave tone signal provides different overtones and consequently a different tone color from that obtained from the sawtooth wave tone signal. In this case, variation of the duty factor of the rectangular wave tone signal can also easily change a tone color.
A synthesizer type electronic musical instrument which is presently commercially available comprises a voltage-controlled oscillator for producing a sawtooth wave tone signal in response to a pitch-determining voltage signal from a keyboard section. The sawtooth wave tone signal thus obtained is fed to a voltage controlled filter. If the sawtooth wave tone signal is converted into a rectangular wave tone signal, the synthesizer type electronic musical instrument can also give forth a different tone color from that realized by the sawtooth wave tone signal. In this case, too, variation of the duty factor of the rectangular wave tone signal easily provides a tone color modulation.